Command
by Wicked R
Summary: one of those Sparrabeth one shots you either like or hate. Elizabeth uses her right as king to summon a pirate lord.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Command

Author: WickedRum

Disclaimer: I have no right to use these characters, Disney does. This is mainly for my own pleasance.

Summary/Set: not all that much after AWE, king Elizabeth summons Jack Sparrow.

Rating/Genre: PG-13 for a little bit of romance.

Pairing: Sparrabeth too, of course, I'm kinda obsessed with that. You can call this part of the tales of the hundred and one ways to get Elizabeth and Jack together.

Teaser

Court Secretary of pirate King Elizabeth I

Shipwreck City, mystery location Shipwreck Cove

November 1690

In the attention of pirate lord of the Caribbean Captain Jack Sparrow, owner of the Black Pearl

Under article 17, page 5 of the code of conduct prescribed by the Pirata Codex, we, her majesty the standing king of pirates Elizabeth I, command you, our servant, Captain Jack Sparrow to appear before our eyes at the court with haste and with immediate effect.

We hereby remind you that according to clause 18 of aforementioned Pirata Codex a pirate lord that shall be found guilty of disobeying immediate order of his king shall suffer what punishment her majesty and the majority of a for the occasion gathered brethren court shall think fit.

Her Majesty

Pirate King Elizabeth I.

P. S. Jack! You are a pirate! Therefore, you will behave like it's expected from a good pirate! No gallivanting or I'll send Barbossa after you!


	2. Natural

Chapter 1: All Natural

"Ye made me curios plentiful, Lizzie," Jack strolled into the court room where he was told Elizabeth was, as nonchalant and folksy as if they only spoke yesterday, "and assume that there was something really worthy in it fe me, fe ye to think that I'd be willing to attend to yer whatever needs after all the unfortunate happenings that I've had the privilege to encounter in yer nobler presence, huh?"

"I don't really know, but I hope," Elizabeth winced and stood. Although she was unsure of his reaction she would carry out the plan she was so adamant on for months no matter what if she was brave enough to pull him here from who knows where. "Thank you for coming," she stepped to him and hugged him tightly. She knew he would pull away if she'd attempted to kiss him like last time, so the embrace was a way of getting close to him without making him suspicious. Yes, she was deceiving him again, this time not with a kiss, but for a kiss. She looked up at him, right into his eyes and saw the speculative and a little weary look in them.

He could see the determination in her manner and that made him even more aweary. He grinned sheepishly while wondering why was she still standing so close to him. No mast, no Kraken, no shackles around. What did she want? He flinched, sighed dramatically and was just about to take an abrupt turn and walk round the table, his head already to the side when he felt the tip of Elizabeth's tongue come into contact with the side of his bottom lip. He froze at the memory of their last time and slowly turned his face towards her again in indecision, torn between running sea miles away from her and savoring those eager lips of hers once more. He wasn't kissing back, he was still too undetermined either way for that, but he felt himself bind to the sensation created when their lips brushed past each other and with every moment they spent like that it was getting more sure he wouldn't move away.

She used his irresoluteness to convince him further, she moved to explore his upper lip now and traced her tongue over those gold teeth, her breasts pressed tightly to his chest as she put her arms around him to secure even further not letting him go before she showed him what he meant to her.

It wasn't him who decided to respond. It was every pore of his body thirsty and wanting to drown in her, it was the burning sensation all over his skin, it was his lurching, trapped cock seeking control. He went mad all of a sudden, twirled her around to push her down onto the conference table, hands and tongue trying to cover as much space on her as possible. No, he couldn't lose himself so much in her he wouldn't notice if she was killing him or not. He moaned and pulled his head up to look into Elizabeth's eyes with her still pinned under him, "I need some explanations, luv," he pulled back and let her sit.

Elizabeth sucked in a breath at the sudden lack of physical contact and tears appeared in her eyes as she thought he was maybe playing with her, mocking and tormenting. She would've certainly deserved it if that was the case, "it's the right way to thank you I never got round to cause you didn't let me. How many times have you saved me, taken care of me? I came away from the battle thinking I should feel unbearably hollow. But I didn't and I realized why. The pirate I loved is not gone, bound to the sea forever, I had him all the time, I just didn't look right...I just wanted you to know in case it's going to be one of those things we would ponder on our deathbeds at old age...if you ever wondered whether you could have me, well, you could."

A venturesome smile touched his lips, "ye know how I like taking chances...and love be alleged to get ye wish to chance the pain, if not, ye can't call it love. And I've already taken that chance with ye long ago."

It wasn't the sort of answer she was expecting. She'd imagined accusations, being ignored, taken advantage of, reminded of a pirate's freedom, nothing like that bold promise that was unspoken, but existed behind his words. She wasn't sure what'd become of them, but she wasn't going to argue with this twist of fate. She slowly put an arm around his back and pulled him close, not to savor him, kiss him, claim him or fill her hunger for him, but to hold onto him tight and find that peace she lacked in her soul ever since she could remember.

The End.


End file.
